


Thank Goodness Yuuri's Lazy

by OceansGreyWaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, roommate trash talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGreyWaves/pseuds/OceansGreyWaves
Summary: Phichit's cold and Yuuri's lazy.





	Thank Goodness Yuuri's Lazy

Before he was even fully awake, Yuuri had made the decision that he was most definitely not going to class that day. Rain was pattering against the window with just enough force that the thought of trudging across campus in the chill while the wind swirled icy water down the back of his shirt made him burrow further into his warm cocoon of quilts.

He dozed to the sound of Phichit bundling into about three more layers than was probably necessary before finally squeaking into a raincoat. Dozing deepened to a return to deep sleep before he heard Phichit lock up as he left.

The weather only worsened as the day wore on. Around lunchtime Yuuri supposed he should migrate to the couch, but first he tucked the thickest of his blankets around him tightly and made his way to the kitchen to watch a bowl of soup rotate and heat in the microwave. 

On the couch, Yuuri watched the rain swell into sheets and buckets, and with a grumpy sound, he set his empty bowl on the coffee table and burrowed again. Under so many blankets, all he left visible was the top of his glasses and some hair. Some nameless sitcom rerun held his attention enough to keep him from sleeping the afternoon away the same way he’d done the morning.

Somewhere between cheesy theme songs, the front door swung open, and after a brief second of frigidly cold wind, the room brightened as though the clouds had rolled away entirely. In a matter of mere seconds, Yuuri heard layers being shed, and a comfortable weight dropped on him, accompanied by a whine.

“Yuuri, it’s so cold,” Phichit complained, worming his way through blanket layers to find the Yuuri center. “Lemme in; you’re warm.”

“Hey, this warm was carefully cultivated over several hours of slacking off; I don’t just give it away.” Despite his protesting, Yuuri absorbed Phichit into his blanket burrito, letting out a groan when rain-chilled skin pressed into him.

“That’s not the word on the street,” Phichit chuckled, darting his frigid fingers under Yuuri’s shirt and pressing them into the plush warmth of his waist.

Yuuri whined an indistinct tone and wrapped his arms around his roommate. “Are you done pressing cold body parts against me?”

Phichit pecked a soft kiss to Yuuri’s pout. “No,” he grinned, dropping chaste little kisses over Yuuri’s chin and down his throat until he could nuzzle his frozen nose against Yuuri’s pulse. “Mmkay, now I’m done,” he giggled. 

“Good.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Phichit and hugged him closer, sneaking his hands under his shirt. Eyes drooping, Yuuri splayed his fingers against Phichit’s back, tracing long, languid patterns, warming his skin.

“You’re so lazy,” Phichit mumbled into Yuuri’s collarbone, pressing a wet kiss to the skin there.

Undeterred by the insult, Yuuri continued to stroke Phichit’s back. “If I wasn’t so lazy, we’d both be cold.”

Humming an agreement, Phichit ran his hands over Yuuri’s sides and tucked them under his shoulders, completing their embrace.

“Hey,” he said, several moments later. He kissed Yuuri’s shoulder. “D’you think we can get the pizza guy to deliver to the couch?”


End file.
